


He needs happiness, damnit

by Mydadknowsgod



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sensuality, Sleepy Cuddles, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydadknowsgod/pseuds/Mydadknowsgod
Summary: A day with your boyfriend, one you both cherish.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 175





	He needs happiness, damnit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see enough fluff with Steven, and we need a change. The reader is AFAB and has no explicit gender, so please enjoy!
> 
> Also, this wasn't proof read so have mercy.
> 
> I'm not really satisfied with this but I won't remove it (despite my instincts to) because I think some people enjoy this

The sun was in the middle of the sky, perfect for retreating under the shade of your umbrella without worrying of your back and shoulders burning. You leaned back on your hands, listening to the ocean waves as he sat next to you, a calm expression on his face. 

He needed this, a moment of peace and quiet, away from the drama of his past. 

You tilted your head to rest on his shoulder, your movements slow as you nuzzled slightly and placed a gentle kiss onto his shoulder. He hummed, a hand reaching to play with the hair on the back of your neck, your presence grounding him in the moment.

The silence was comfortable. No words needed to be spoken in the moment, the both of you relishing the tranquility. He moved his head to the side to kiss your head, making you smile and let out a soft, longing sigh. 

You took your head off his shoulder and gazed up at his gentle smile, your own minicking his. You slowly leaned in and kissed his soft lips, still tasting of the strawberry donut from this morning. 

You pulled away, your voice low and a bit tired from the meditation like state you both were in for the past half hour. "Mmmmyou taste good." Steven couldn't help but let a small laugh at that, kissing your temple before you quickly snuck a kiss on his nose. 

You both were shoulder to shoulder, your arms touching and your fingers intertwined together. You leaned in for another kiss, the two of you having lazy movements throughout. 

He hummed at the chocolate icing stained on your tongue, the hand playing with your hair moving to cup the back of your head and neck to pull you closer. You reached your hand up to tangle in his curly, soft locks as your hands still grasped each other. 

As the waves crashed at the shore, the two of you kept up your kisses. How long had it been? A few minutes? A few hours? You could never care how long the both of you would make out, Steven's lips much too appealing to cloud your mind of such things. 

You didn't realize your arms were around his neck, both hands burrowed in his hair until he let out a soft, almost inaudible groan of approval from the soft tugs. You pulled away, licking at the string of saliva connecting your swollen lips before smirking at him. 

You swung your leg to the other side of his body, straddling him and staring down at him. His cheeks and ears were pink as he looked back up at you, a soft smile tugging on his face as he caressed your cheek. 

"I don't deserve you." His smile faltered a little, his lips pursing. 

You kissed him quickly before pulling away and lightly scolded, "stop that."

He let out that laugh that made your heart flutter and throat tighten. He hugged your hips and laid his head in your neck, humming as you both relished in each other's affection. 

His hand trailed up your waist, side, back, and finally rested on your cheek, bringing you back down to it's proper place on his lips. 

Times like these made you both forget what the world has done to you. To him. 

You tangled your hands in his hair again as your kisses got bolder until you're both taking sharp intakes of breath from your noses, refusing to stop the onslaught of teeth clumsily clashing and swallowing his soft sighs. 

You began to gently tug and he finally let out a soft groan and his hand landed on your thigh. It ever so slowly creeped up, closer, closer to it's target and your spread your legs wider fo-

"Hey Steven!" The speed you quickly hopped off him and you both quickly adjusted eachothers hair and shirts, faces flushed, was record timing.

Amythest came down the stairs and walked over, the both of you with forced smiles on your face. "Hey Amethyst! Um, what's up?" Steven coughed out as she walked over, laughing at his flushed face. 

"Oh did I catch you in the middle of something?" She chuckled out, making the both of you red in the face. 

"No," you squeaked out, "it's just, uh, hot and-" Amethyst waved her hand in dismissal. 

"I'm just messing with ya! I came here to tell you your phone rang and your mom asked us to babysit you tonight." She then had a playful and mocking tone at the end. 

You both left your phones in the house to help with the moment. You hoped Pearl answered instead of Amethyst. 

"Oh! Alright! Thank you, Amethyst." You spoke up, your feet burying themselves in the sand to help your beating heart. 

"Amethyst! Come help me set up the living room!" Pearl called from the deck, clearly excited to have you stay. Pearl had always enjoyed your company and your influence on Steven. Amythest gave you both a wink before heading back to the house. 

Once she was out of sight, you and Steven laughed to yourselves. You kissed his cheek, sighing, your faces still warm. 

You woke up, your eyes groggily looking out the window. You left the sliding glass doors cracked so you could hear the waves. It always seemed to help Steven sleep. 

You felt kisses on the back of your neck and smiled, reaching back to hug his neck. "Couldn't sleep?" You asked, your voice scratchy from your short rest. 

He didn't need to respond. You both already knew the answer. 

You looked at the alarm.

1:57 AM

"Steven, you need rest." You groaned out as he hugged you against his chest, kissing the back of your neck. 

"'M not tired." He responded, his voice quiet. You both sat in silence and listened to the waves. 

You knew Steven. You knew his thoughts kept him awake. Ones of those he couldn't save, his mother, his short childhood and quick maturity.

He needed a distraction. Something to smile about.

"Hey," you whispered, mischief evident in your voice, "let's go for a swim." 

Steven moved his head to look at you, a big smile on your face and he sighed. He couldn't say no to you. And, he didn't want to admit it, but a swim sounds fun.

"Why not?" You grinned and sat up, pulling him up. He tripped out of the bed, and you both quietly giggled, tip toeing out through the door. You snagged his keys on the way out. You quietly went down the steps until you both knew you were far enough away to speak up again. 

Steven began to walk to the shore but you stopped him. 

"Not here." You nudged your head to his car. He raised a brow in question but went with it. You were always full of surprises. 

You hopped into the passenger side and he started the car, driving on the sand away from his home, Little Home World, and town. You both were silent, the windows down and the only words spoken were directions. 

He pulled up to a secluded part on the coast, nothing but grass and sand all around you. You excitedly hopped out of the car and practically pulled him over to the water, the two of you laughing heartedly. 

You stripped yourself of your sleep shirt and shorts, now in nothing but your underwear. You looked over at Steven, his beautiful body in view. You smiled and kissed him before taking his hand and stepping into the water.

You let out a squeak at the coldness and Steven took the lead, dragging you into the water with him. You yelped your disapproval, but he didnt stop until the water was at your chest.

You cupped your chest to hide your perked nipples from the cold, goosebumps all over your body. Steven chuckled and stepped a bit closer.

You frowned at him. "You did this to me." And he let out that gorgeous chuckle. 

"But it's nice!" He teased, splashing a small wave at you. You yelled, "hey!" and splashed back a bigger wave. 

The two of you kept on your water brawl until you both were completely soaked. You saw him getting his shield out to push the water faster and you quickly ducked under water, swimming deeper into the water. 

You stood up when you finally ran out of air, the water to your neck, and frantically looked around for sights of Steven. You didn't see him and were a bit puzzled, until someone grabbed you from behind and stood up from the water, making you scream. 

"STEVEN YOU SNEAKY-" you were interrupted when he held you bridal style, the water up to his shoulders. He kept your head above the water, and you gazed up at him with a flushed face.

You pouted playfully, "you cheater. Trying to use your shield.."

God that laugh made your heart leap to your throat. 

Before he could respond you crashed your lips onto his, one hand on his chest and the other cupping his cheek. 

He hummed and kissed you back, the two of you enjoying each others company. The hand on the bottom of your thighs felt so cold from being in the water, but it was a nice feeling. You nipped at his bottom lip and he growled playfully, dropping you into the water. 

You felt the cold water shake you up and you stood up, readying before give him a mouth full before a wave knocked you both over. 

When you rose you gasped for air and found Steven ahead of you. You glared at him and began doing that awkward charge/swim walk. He laughed and ran back to shore, in much more shallow water. He reached the sand before you were even out of the water and waited for you.

You ran to him, exhausted from the fight of the ocean trying to knock you over and pull you back as you tried to get out. He caught you, letting you rest on his chest and catch your breath. He kissed your head quickly, the sea water not tasting nice. 

"You're still in trouble, mister," you panted out as he went to the back of the car and grabbed his spare towels. He wrapped you up as you shivered. 

The two of you dried off and hopped back into the car, making your way home. 

When you arrived back, it was now 3:30, and you both were sticky from the sea water. As soon as you were back in his room, you sat on the floor and watched your boyfriend go to the bathroom to start up a shower. 

"You shower first, babe." You asserted. He was going to protest but he knew you and your stubborn self would not allow it. He wasn't the biggest fan of the itchy sea water feeling either.

You watched the door close and waited a few minutes, knowing he was washing up. You stood up, letting your towel drop and pulled off your soaked underwear, quietly slinking over the the door and slipping it open and closed. 

You looked at yourself in the fogged mirror and then saw his silhouette in the shower. He was rinsing his hair. You took a moment to smile, thankful for such a sweetheart, before hopping in behind him.

"Oh! Hello." He jumped in suprise, making you silently chuckle. "You missed a spot," you teased, ruffling his wet hair. Steven nudged your hand away and let out a snort.

"Here, let me get your back." He suggested, and you turned around. You heard him gather his lavender soap and then felt his calloused hands on your back. He was gentle, making sure to remove the sea water and sand from your body, and also just enjoy the feel of your body under his hands. 

You groaned in approval, leaning into his touch. His hands neaded your shoulders and then the base of your neck, where he used his fingers to work at the stiff muscles. 

As he went lower down your back, your knees almost gave out from how light his touch was. He worked around your spine, clearly doing more than just lathering soap. He hummed when you jolted a little, your nerves making you bite back a giggle from the ticklish feel. 

You forced your muscles to relax as he worked lower, now right above your tail bone, where he took his time. You bit your lip and closed your eyes, your thighs tight against the aching in your center. 

His hands found your hips where he pulled you back against him, the water trickling down the both of you as he hugged your hips and kissed your neck. 

You tilted your head to the side for him, your hand reaching for the back of his head to pull him closer, and you felt his hand slowly creep down to that spot. 

"We never got to continue earlier," he sighed into your ear, your toes curling as his hand rested right above where you needed him. 

"Please, Steven..." you quietly sighed, your thighs spreading more, your body begging for his magical touch. 

Steven tilted your head to gently kiss you, his hand finally moving down your patch of fuzz to your swollen little button. He swallowed the small noise you made and you instinctively bucked your hips into his touch. 

His fingers rubbed small, careful circles around on your clitoral hood before spreading you open, biting his lip at how drenched you were. You let out a shaky sigh as he grazed his fingers up and down your slit, relishing at how turned on you were. 

You felt him unconsciously dry humping into your arse and back, and you couldn't help but rock back. You let out a soft groan when his fingers finally went back to your clit and his gentle ministrations were a tad harder. 

Steven let out a shaky sigh and your hand went down to his wrist, holding him there and rocking up into him. Your other hand was reaching back and burrowed in his hair. 

His other arm was under one arm and gripped the opposite shoulder, keeping you close to him as he gave you more attention. 

Your breath hitched with he got a bit bold and lightly pinched, making your thighs tremble slightly from excitement. 

You push his hand further down, signaling what you want. He chuckled and kissed your cheek as he, too easily, slipped two fingers inside your welcoming cunt. 

"You're so hot." He sighed into your ear. Whether he meant it literally or not you couldn't tell, and you were snapped from your thoughts when he began pressing around your insides, searching for that spot that made your toes curl. 

He sunk his fingers a bit deeper and curled just right that you arched your back and let out a cry, making him quickly clasp a hand over your mouth. 

He laughed into your war, "glad you're enjoying yourself, but we don't want to get caught, do we?" His hips grinded a bit harder and you let out a muffled whimper. 

He then began thrusting his fingers, going in, and curling his fingers as he pulled out. The cycle made your eyes water and your knees tremble. You were glad he had a firm grip on you or you would have fell to the floor long before this. 

You whined into his hand when he sped up a bit, his palm going back and forth on your small bundle of nerves. 

"Hey, look at me." He said softly, and you hadn't realized you had your eyes closed so tightly until he tilted your head up. He was look down at you with those sweet, gentle eyes and you melted even more at the sight. He kept eye contact with you as his hand didn't falter. 

Your eyes practically rolled back when he began going harder, your sighs and pleas muffled into his palm. You wanted to pull it away, tell him how good this felt, how beautiful he was, but both your hand were on his wrist and you are afraid if you let go he would stop. 

Everything was building up so quickly and the stream of water cascading down both your bodies was perfect for your sensitive, flushed skin. Your eyes widened when he suddenly went faster and harder, and he smirked at how you couldn't stop spilling out whines and moans and mewls. 

He could tell you were close to getting that high. He removed his hand from your mouth to move to your thigh, pressing it against your chest so you were on one leg. He held you securely so you couldn't fall, all those years of missions really making it worth it for his stamina. 

He had the perfect angle and you sobbed out when suddenly your orgasm hit you like a train, making you shakily gasp and grip him. His hands, his shoulders, his hair, all of it. You needed to brace yourself for this intense pleasure. 

It was ecstacy, your boyfriend finger fucking you in the shower after having a fantastic day of just the two of you. You bit your lip as the last of your bliss ran thin and you were now just a trembling mess in Steven's hands. 

He looked so proud, as if he never had made you melt like this (which he has. Everytime.) You quickly yanked him down by his hair to kiss him feverishly. You felt the water stop and he helped you out, handing you a soft, fluffy towel to dry yourself in. He faces away from you when he dried himself off, obviously hiding his own arousal from you. 

When you finished drying off you went to his drawers and grabbed one of his classic red shirts with the star on it. You pulled on some random soft shorts from his drawer- which was way too big for you and practically was falling. You arrived back at his side in the bathroom and saw him with a towel wrapped around his waist, splashing, probably cold, water in his face. You let out a laugh.

"If you want help, you can just ask." You teased, his face going back to it's cute shade of pink. 

"Well, you look tired and I didn't want to make you!" He stuttered out, rubbing the back of his neck. You went over and kissed him. He sighed and cupped your cheek, but let out a muffled squeak when you yanked the towel off him.

You took his hand and led him to the bed, laying him down and staring at his lovely body. Aw, he looked so bashful and embarassed. How cute. 

You kissed him again and he held your hips in his hand. The two of you nipped at each others lips and suckled. You couldn't get enough of his kisses. 

You felt him sit up and push you down so you were on your back, spreading your thighs for him. He kissed your neck, slowly trailing down,  
down,  
down,  
down,  
to your sensitive heat. 

"Steven, no I wanna help you," you whined in protest, biting back a moan as he kissed right above your mound, easily sliding your shorts down. 

"I know, but I want you to be ready for me." He had that cheeky grin on his face. 

"I'm plenty rea-" you were cut off when his lips found your flushed, swollen clit. You gripped the sheets, tilting your head and burying your face in them. He hugged your hips, keeping your spread for him as he stared up at you and your reactions. 

You gazed back down at him, one hand covering you mouth in embarrassment and you tentatively reached a hand down to his hair, brushing your fingers through it. 

Your head fell back and you let out a deep groan, subconsciously gripping his scalp as he gave a sharp suck onto you. 

"Steven," you let out a long whine, "please, just fuck me already!"

You felt him chuckle against you, your toes curling as he pushed himself against you more and lapped at you. 

You were so close already. Looking down and seeing his head between your thighs, his eyes closed as he focused on trying to pleasure you, his face flushed and one of his hands down between his legs and rubbing his tip. God, it was such a beautiful sight. 

Your breathing got quicker and you bit your lip, your hips rolling up into his love as you gripped his hair and the sheets and oh God, right there, fuck-

And it suddenly stopped. He pulled away, smirking at your shocked expression. 

"Steven, you asshole!" You groaned, covering your eyes with the crook of your elbow and bucking your hips into nothing to try to get yourself off. You heard him chuckle and open a drawer and him opening a wrapper. 

When you opened your eyes he was pulling you into his lap, tugging your shirt off your body, a condom on himself and a hand on your hip.

You angled him at your opening and bit your lip in excitement, hugging his neck as you both made eye contact. 

He slowly lowered you down and you both sighed, your foreheads connecting and eyes closing. You wanted to get this show on the road, and quickly lowered yourself so he was finally inside you. 

"Sh-shit.." he stuttered out, that sexy, deep voice of his caught between his gritted teeth as he began to help you go up and down. 

He moved his hands from your hands to where your thighs and ass met, spreading you wider and helping him make you rise and drop onto his length. You kissed his lips hungrily, grunting onto them. 

You knew he wouldn't last long, the build up from everything was a lot, and you didn't mind. He had his eyes closed, brows furrowed, his lip between his teeth as he focused on his and your pleasure. It was beautiful, seeing him not be plagued from such awful thoughts he had by himself. You watched him intently, taking in every reaction and noise he made.

You began to go faster, making him gasp and he looked like he was struggling. 

You kept rising your hips up and down as you leaned in the side of his head, your lips brushing against his ear as you huskily whispered, "don't hold it back." To emphasize your point, your hand went and gently pinched his nipple and tweak it. You kissed his neck and softly bit it.

That was all he needed. He gasped and gripped your hips as he slammed you down, letting out a low groan as he came, hugging your hips and burying his face into your neck. 

He grunted and whined your name into your neck, holding you close as he was in bliss. The sounds he made was making your head spin and your own walls tighten. 

As he panted, calming down from the pleasure, he reached his hand down to massage your clit. He kissed your neck, ear, and finally your lips before he pulled away and looking you dead in the eyes with a post-orgasmic expression. You whined and closed your eyes as you came yourself, hands clawing into his shoulders to ground yourself. 

You both panted, calming down and shuddering. You embraced each other and kissed for a long while before going to the bathroom to clean yourselves off enough so you could go back to bed. 

You collapsed onto his bed after he removed the blanket you tossled on, drenched in sweat and your arousal. He laid in front of you, tucking some hair behind your ear and smiling at you. You kissed his nose before you both closed your eyes. 

You only opened them when you heard his soft snoring, smiling to yourself as he finally fell asleep. You caressed his cheek and whispered to him before falling asleep yourself.

"I love you."


End file.
